The overall goal of the project proposed herein is to continue strengthening the University of Texas-Pan American's biomedical research infrastructure during the period of January 2003 to December 2005 and beyond. We will consolidate and expand our proven comprehensive sponsored program approach that promulgates vigorous participation of faculty and students particularly underrepresented minorities in research. We seek support to accomplish the following: (a) continue implementation of the Office of Biomedical Research Resources (OBRR) at the University of Texas-Pan American (UTPA) and to expand its biomedical research support activities; (b) retain the OBRR research advisory committee comprising faculty in the biomedical/behavioral sciences and to enhance its role in providing guidance and direction to project activities; (c) expand the efforts of the OBRR in disseminating research information to the university community; (d) expand the existing mechanism utilized by OBRR to fund pilot biomedical research projects that have potential for attracting external funding; (e) expand the research assistance provided to the biomedical research community at UTPA so that further increases in sponsored research activities can be realized; (f) foster additional collaborations and partnerships between UTPA and research-intensive institutions in the field of joint research, joint application development and faculty seminar presentation; (h) organize and sponsor biomedical/behavioral seminars at UTPA so as to stimulate faculty and student research activities; and , (i) perform continuous formative and summative evaluation of the proposed institutional plan to facilitate achieving the goals and objectives of the project. As UTPA expands its student base and becomes the premiere college educator of Hispanic students in the nation, we need projects such as SRIP to aid us in providing activities that encourage Hispanic students to pursue biomedical research careers. Our success in implementing SRIP phase I with many positive outcomes as documented herein warrants continuation of the project.